


Red and Blue makes us

by butisityaoi



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butisityaoi/pseuds/butisityaoi
Summary: One shots of Keith and Lance because Klance is life





	1. Scent of you

It was seven in the morning. Lance`s eyes were still shut and his alarm was disabled, but he could tell that it was seven because everyday at seven sharp, the scent of pancakes would waft into the bedroom. 

He smiled.

Slowly, he forced his heavy eyelids open and pushed his blankets away. Normally, to get him to wake up at this hour was close to impossible- but for the past two years under this roof, it was one of the many things he looked forward to.

He sat up, stretching. Then yawning. He rubbed his eyes before scratching his head as he heard a soft humming coming from outside the slightly opened bedroom door.

Getting onto his feet, he shuffled his way past the toilet, completely pushed the bedroom door open and entered into a tiny walkway that lead to the living room to the right and kitchen to the left.

Messy bun. Shirtless back. Blue boxers that were slightly too large.

By the counter, a body tinier than Lance`s grooved to the tune it was humming as it squeezed maple syrup onto one of the two plates stacked with pancakes.

Lance walked up to Keith and wrapped his arms around the smaller individuals body. He could feel the muscles tense up for a second, before relaxing in his grasp.

"You know, you shouldn't be wearing my boxers- red suits you better. Always waking up before the sun does to greet the morning red." Lance whispered, looking down at Keith with half lidded eyes.

Keith tilted his head up, resting it on Lance`s shoulder.

"But if I didn't, who would wake up to make breakfast for you?" Keith said, looking up at him with huge blue-grey eyes and a smile that he rarely shared with others. Lance redden. He could smell Keith's sweet pheromones mixed with the strawberry scented soap he used and just wanted to gobble the boy up right there and then.

What did I do to deserve him? I could win all the lucky draws and lotteries in the world, yet none could win me this. No gold or glory in the world could make me this happy- Heck, I'm the luckiest person in the world- no, the universe!, Lance thought, as he gave Keith a squeeze and planted a kiss on his forehead.

But all he said was "I love you."

And he knew the other would understand.


	2. Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Touch me like you would your violin," lance whispered, "gentle, graceful, with passion and love."

"Touch me like you would your violin," lance whispered, "gentle, graceful, with passion and love."

He carefully ran his fingers through Keith's fluffy hair, playing with the strands that fell to the sides with his fingers, knowing that he could say anything he wanted to Keith only as long as the boy slept. While he was awake, all they did was tease, fight and compete with each other.

He watched as Keith's chest rose and fell, and the way his closed eyes sometimes twitched. The stars and cosmic lights from space shone through the glass of the living room- not bright enough to disrupt sleep, but enough to illuminate the strands of his hair and pick out the features of Keith's sleeping face- he looked so peaceful.

\------

Earlier, Coran and Keith had went to the Space Mall, and Coran came back with more lenses, and Keith, with a violin. Lance thought it was a joke- Keith actually knowing how to play an instrument. And he had a blast teasing him about it.

But as night fell(or what they took as 'Night' in Outer-space) and they went into the living room to relax after dinner, the Texan went to the corner where the sofa was and picked up his violin, and what he did next left Lance speechless.

The way Keith held the violin and the stance he took made it clear to Lance that, even before putting bow to string, that Keith already knew what he was doing.

As Keith began to play, Pidge stopped typing away at keys and Shiro stopped reading, Allura and the mice diverted their attention to him and Coran joined in to listen. Even Hunk came out of the kitchen and into the living room just to see what was producing that melody. The tune was calming, and reminded Lance of his family and the warm meals they had together and times when they would take trips to visit their relatives and everyone would gather around and just enjoy each others existence. It made Lance feel loved.

Keith had his eyes closed, and for the entire time he played, Lance's eyes never left the Texan- he was beautiful, and so was the music he made. And after what Lance wished would never have an end stopped, Keith opened his eyes and grey eyes met blue, causing Lance to quickly turn away.

Keith knitted his eyebrows and looked around- all of them were gathered around him.

"Um..." 

"Marvelous! That was just brilliant, my dear boy!" Coran praised, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Wow, Keith. Where did you learn how to play like that?" Pidge asked, eyes wide.

Keith joined Lance and Shiro on the sofa, violin in hand.

"Well, there was a cheap violin at a garage sale back on Earth that I bought as a stress-reliever, and with a few youtube videos, I sorta got the hang of it." He replied.

Then he turned to Lance ,causing the latter to redden.

"So, whatcha think of my violin skills now, hm? Is the violin better used to kill cockroaches? Or maybe as a weapon to turn an entire fleet deaf? Still think the bow's horses hair would be more useful where it came from? " Keith said as he played with the knobs on the violin, tuning it to his liking. 

"It wasn't THAT bad." Lance replied, crossing his arms.

Allura rolled her eyes. "It was amazing, Keith. Do not listen to him."

"Where did you get the notes from? I don't think I've heard it- what's it called?" came Shiro.

"Yeah, what's the name of the song that you played, Keith?" Hunk asked.

"I... Dont know. I just play the chords according to my feelings and the tunes inside my head, i guess."

\------

Keith's sudden movement under Lance's hand that was resting in the tangle of his dark hair caused Lance to jerk his hand away- Space knows how much teasing he would get for months if Keith found Lance playing with his hair.

Keith let out small grunts mixed with soft noises that Lance found cute as he stretched and turned on the sofa, before rubbing his eyes and yawning. Lance slowly moved slightly to the left on the sofa and further away from the Texan, picking up the book Shiro left on the table and pretending to read it.

Keith sat up, looking around with half lidded eyes, before he spotted Lance sitting beside him and nearly screamed. "Quiznak! What're you doing here?"

Lance raised an eyebrow. "I should be asking you that question- the living area is for living, Keith, not sleeping in- get your rooms right."

Keith rolled his eyes, pushing the blanket from him and standing. "Where did this blanket come from?"

Lance knew he was blushing and was thankful for the darkness that he was sure was enough to hide it. "You just looked cold, so I-"

"And is that Shiro's book? Why are you even reading that?"

"O-oh, I just found it here on the table and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to read it."

"In the dark?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I didn,t want to wake you, okay? Can't I get a 'thank you' for once for being considerate? Sheesh."

Keith sighed, sitting back down beside Lance. "Sorry, I just don't get why we're always on each others tails."

Lance shrugged, "I guess that was the first impression we gave everyone, including ourselves, when we first met, and we kinda kept living up to it." 

Keith chuckled, "Yeah."

There was a pause, but Keith didn't stand to leave- instead, he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Hey, you okay?"

"You know, today was the first time I've ever played the violin for anyone else to hear- I wasn't actually sure if it was going to sound nice or if it would appeal to others. I was really nervous, but I wanted to play for you all- you guys are my family now. And I really want to know, especially from you- was it bad?"

'Bad? Heck, no! It was the best damn thing I've ever heard!' Thought Lance, but stuttered a: "M-me?"

"Yeah. You're the only one I know who wouldn't sugar-coat anything to protect my feelings." Keith replied, scratching his head. "So, how'd you find it?"

Lance stood up before bending in front of Keith to be at eyes length with him. "Well, all I can say is that I've never been envious of anything, until I saw the way you held the violin- and for the first time in my life, I was jealous. I was jealous of your violin. The way you held it with so much care and the tender movements you made onto it and the way you played it and the sounds it made- it was amazing."

"Wow, you make it sound so... romantic." Keith replied, a hand hiding his mouth as he said it, and Lance could swear that the Texan was blushing.

Standing up, Lance grinned, "You asked me how I really felt about your playing, and I told you." 

Keith got up, standing in front of Lance, before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." Keith replied, quickly turning away to leave as Lance heard him muttering: "It means a lot to me."

'Maybe one day I'll actually get to tell him all the things I can only tell him when he's asleep,' Lance thought, smiling to himself as he headed to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were talking about a famous violinist in class and this came to mind~ I wanted to make it more smutty, but I don't really know how to go about that territory- maybe someday :) Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading ^^


	3. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sat beside Lance on the log set in front of the dying fire. The darker skinned boy kept his sight up at the stars. Keith followed his vision, and all he saw was a plethora of twinkling yellow decorating the night sky.
> 
> "The sky sure is beautiful here, huh? You'd never get to see anything like this back on Earth."
> 
> "Hm."

"Hey, you still up?"

Lance turned around to see Keith come out of the large tent the seven of them set up and shared. The Olkari had offered them rooms to stay in, but the night was too gorgeous to waste behind walls, so they decided to have fun with songs and food and jokes shared around the fire, but with all good things, the end came quick as everyone grew tired. After cleaning up, most of them went into the tent to retire for the day.

Keith could see Lance force the edges of his mouth up to form a smile as he replied "Yeah."

"What? No sarcastic comeback? No, 'I'm sleeping with my eyes closed' or something like that?"

Lance snickered, "You suck at making jokes."

Keith sat beside Lance on the log set in front of the dying fire. The darker skinned boy kept his sight up at the stars. Keith followed his vision, and all he saw was a plethora of twinkling yellow decorating the night sky.

"The sky sure is beautiful here, huh? You'd never get to see anything like this back on Earth."

"Hm."

Lance was quiet. It wasn't like Lance to be this quiet.

Keith glanced at Lance from the side of his vision- the boys blue eyes didn't have the usual sparkle of cheekiness that they usually did. Instead, they looked dull and tired.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

Keith shrugged. "You just look like you have something troubling you, that's all."

"It's nothing- nothing you can understand anyway." He replied, turning away.

Unsure of what that meant, Keith placed a hand on the taller boys shoulder before saying: "Well, we only have each other, so if something's disturbing you, I'll try my best to help. After all, we're a family no-"

"That's it!" Lance growled, pushing Keith's hand away before standing up, "That's just it- 'this' isn't the only family I have! I have parents and siblings and cousins who are wondering where I've been! And I just disappeared and who know's how much of pain I've already caused them by simply disappearing!" Tears began welling up in Lance's eyes. "You can't understand- you can never understand how I feel!" He yelled, using an arm to wipe away the tears that were now making their way down his cheeks. "It`s just... just..." He looked at Keith with teary eyes, as if he was searching his face for the answers to an exam question, before turning around, "Urgh! Never mind!" he said, flustered, as he disappeared into the forest.

Keith sat wide eyed on the log. 

This wasn't what he was expecting to happen. No, he never even imagined such a thing happening- Lance crying. He must have touched a really sensitive topic for Lance. Sure, he never got to know his own family, but as the time had passed, he began opening up and accepting his Voltron team as his family. He never thought that Lance would miss his home. The boy was always so upbeat and cheerful that it was unnerving seeing him this way. 'But what we show on the outside and what we feel inside aren't always the same,' Keith thought, 'and Lance must have been really be good at hiding what he feels.'

Unsure of himself, he decided to search for Lance. It was dark, and these were not forests they were familiar with. Following the direction Lance ran off to, he began loudly whispering Lance's name as he searched for him- and those loud whispers turned into soft yells as he went deeper into the forest and the trees grew thicker. His surroundings grew darker as less moonlight made it to the ground he walked on, and occasionally, he could hear the sounds or rustling of birds and insects(or at least he hoped those were what were making the sounds) 

He was almost shouting at the top of his voice when he heard a "Go away!" come from his left.

Following it, he found a clearing with a lake in the middle. It was beautiful- the moonlight fell on the water, and he wasn't sure what kind of water it was, but it caused the light to be refracted all around, causing the tiny clearing to sparkle. Tiny white flowers bloomed from all around the lake up to where he stepped on. The was also a certain aroma around that area that reminded him of candy floss and sugar canes. 

And by the lake sat the brown boy, looking tinier and more vulnerable than ever to Keith, with his legs drawn up to his chest and head hidden in between.

Careful not to disturb the peace, Keith walked up to Lance before sitting beside him on the moist moss that grew all over the ground beneath the flowers.

"Hey." Keith whispered, laying a hand on Lance's arm. The boy was trembling.

"Lance?"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"Lance, plea-"

"I miss them!" He cut, looking up at Keith with a tear stained face and a reddened nose. "I miss them so much, Keith!"

"And I`m scared. I don't know when I'll get to see them again, or even IF I'll ever get to see them again! I miss mum's chicken pot pies and lasagna nights and the way dad would tell me not to bully the two tiny devils tho they would always start the fight. My sis was supposed to get married in a few months and I already know I've missed that. I miss teasing her about everything cause any little thing makes her mad and I miss my granma and gramps so, so much..." Lance cried, hiccuping at intervals.

"I'm sorry, Lance." Keith replied, embracing him. And he kept hugging him until the hiccups died down and the trembling stopped. After awhile, Lance brought his head away from Keith's now wet shoulder, looking at him with reddened blue eyes.

"But most of all," he whispered, "I'm scared... I'm scared that by the time we get back, they won't remember me anymore... They would have lived their lives so long without me that they won't miss or need or want me anymore, Keith... I'm scared..."

Keith wiped Lance's tears with his sleeve before cupping the boy's face with both his hands to bring blue eyes to meet grey ones.

"Don't worry, Lance, no one could ever forget you- your personality's just too amazing," He said in an encouraging tone with a tiny smile. "And if they don't want you anymore, I'll help them remember just how unique and special you are and why everyone needs you in their lives, okay?"

Lance smiled, and this time with his watery eyes as well. "You know, you can be quite cheesy. I wonder how many romance dramas you watched back on Earth."

Keith blushed. "I'm trying to do something good here, can you not-"

Lance let a suppressed giggle out, "I'll hold you up on that promise, then- since you think I'm amazing and unique and special.", he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith rolled his eyes as he rested his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance moved his arm so that it was around Keith's waist. The both of them were facing the lake, silently looking out at it. The water in the lake in front of them remained calm and oblivious to what they felt, continuing to disperse the moonlight. And Keith was glad. He was glad he got to share such a sight with Lance, and that Lance trusted him enough to open up to him. And he wondered what else the boy must have been feeling that he masks with a smile and brushes off when the others ask him. Well, he had a long time more with him to find out.

"I'm not going to deny it," He replied in barely a whisper, "Because you really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm studying in a different country and sometimes I really miss home, and that kinda compelled me to write this :) I really hope the next season talks more about Lance and Hunk, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who gets homesick x.x

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all :) This is my first time using AO3 and also writing a Klance fanfic (or fanfics at that) Klance just makes me so happy urgh! These are short fluffy Klance stories I write when I feel I need some Klance in my life :) Enjoy~


End file.
